ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mu Xuanyin
Female|Age = 10,000+|Hair = Lustrous White w/ Blue Glow|Bloodline = Ice Phoenix|Relatives = Unnamed Mother (Deceased) Mu Bingyun (Younger Sister)|Disciple(s) = Yun Che Ke’er (Former) Hanyan (Former)|Profound Strength = Divine Master Realm|Occupation = Realm King of Snow Song Realm Chief Palace Master of Ice Phoenix Palace|Affiliation = Snow Song Realm|Planet = Snow Song Realm|Continent = Ice Phoenix Region|First Appearance = Chapter 979}} Mu Xuanyin is the Realm King of the Snow Song Realm and Chief Palace Master of the Ice Phoenix Palace. The soul of the Ice Phoenix resides in her body and she is the first person to cultivate the Ice Phoenix God Investiture Canon to completion in the history of Snow Song Realm, capable of sealing wide areas of land in ice with just a flick of her fingers. Appearance Her long hair stretched all the way to her waist and it had a special kind of icy color. It wasn’t pure white but a lustrous white that was freckled with icy crystals and gleaming with a bit of light blue. Her hair was dazzlingly beautiful beneath the sunlight. Her figure was alluring in the extreme. A snow colored ribbon was tied around her willow-thin waist but the snow robes covering her chest looked so round and full it was as if something would burst out of its trappings at any moment. The buttocks beneath her slim waist were only rounder and firmer. Personality Heartless She is a cold and determined person. Although she seems to be angry all the time, she is very smart and has enough power and dominance to control the situation like a proper ruler of a realm. Seductive Sometimes she can also be playful and a very seductive woman, she likes to test Yun Che and put him in difficult situations. Protective But above everything, she is a very protective person, caring a lot for the people around her. She seems to care a lot for her disciple Yun Che, killing Mu Sushan and Mu Fengshu for the sake of protecting his secret as Evil God's Inheritor. She also helps him a lot to get stronger. To say nothing of the sheer scale of her rage should her sister come to harm, as she is said to have slaughtered innumerable numbers of deciples from the Flame God Realm when one of their Patriarchs poisoned her. Background She is the Realm King of Snow Song Realm, although the Snow Song Realm is a Middle Rank Star Realm, her profound strength is enough to rival profound practitioners from the higher Rank Star Realm or even the Royal Rank Star Realm. History Even though she was born in a middle star realm, her natural aptitude was extremely impressive, shocking the entire Realm of the Gods during Divine Tribulation Realm as she flawlessly went through four rounds of tribulation lightning. In the end, she became the only person to achieve the Divine Master Realm in all nine hundred thousand years of the Snow Song Realm’s history. Having succeeded as the Snow Song Realm King for over ten thousand years, she was immovable. Trivia * She has a mount that is a Frost Dragon and is known as the Saint Dragon * Her sword Sound Butterfly Blade was given to her by her mother * She is the character with the biggest boobs introduced so far * She has two extreme personalities which are polar opposite of each other Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Realm of Gods Category:Snow Song Realm Category:Realm King Category:Allies Category:Divine Master Realm Category:Human Category:Divine Ice Phoenix Sect Category:Water Laws Category:Alive Category:Ice Phoenix Region